


The Agreement

by Sol1056



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galaxy Garrison, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol1056/pseuds/Sol1056
Summary: Takashi Shirogane's first week at Garrison nearly ended before it began, thanks to his temper. Side-story to Slip the Surly Bonds.If Roy was any judge, puberty would take the kid's compact frame and stretch it into an impressive specimen of a man. Assuming the kid lived that long, and didn't batter himself to death on one as implacable as Claudia.





	The Agreement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ptw30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptw30/gifts).



Roy kept his distance from the two figures squaring off on the near-deserted observation deck. He was willing to mentor the kid, true, but he hadn't signed up to fight his own wife about it. As long as Claudia was the commander for the lower class sections, this kid—Takashi—was ultimately her responsibility. Potential for elite piloting skills wouldn't matter much if the kid couldn't get his temper under control. Although if the kid could, focusing on piloting would mean moving from Claudia's area of concern to Iverson's. That would definitely help Roy's stress levels at home. 

True, Roy did admire that kind of spirit in the cockpit, but he'd never been one for fistfights, and he'd rather have a drink and a smoke than punch someone. He'd tried explaining this to the kid, and got nowhere. Whatever might get the kid to calm down enough to listen, Roy hadn't been able to find it.

The kid practically vibrated under Claudia's observation. She towered over the kid by at least eight inches, though the kid probably had at least thirty pounds on her, in return. A stocky, broad-shouldered kid whose English still had a faint Japanese accent, and if Roy was any judge, puberty would take the kid's compact frame and stretch it into an impressive specimen of a man. Assuming the kid lived that long, and didn't batter himself to death on one as implacable as Claudia. 

"Five fights and classes haven't even started, cadet." Claudia's spine was straight, her hands open at her sides. Roy slowly pushed himself up the wall from his slouch. Claudia's most common pose was a relaxed curve, arms loosely crossed. She was bracing for something, and Roy took a slow step to the right. These weren't the kinds of explosions he enjoyed. 

The kid, predictably, said nothing. His fists clenched and his head went down, eyes fixed on Claudia like a bull two seconds from charging. 

"You have a choice, Takashi. You can either shape up and fly right, or you can take those testing scores and _shove_ them. Because I will never allow someone like you to pilot even a goddamned _tub_ , do you hear me? You will spend the next five years under my supervision, learning weapons systems. Pack up your stuff and go home, Takashi, or stay here with your ass glued to a systems control seat. Your choice. Because right now the _closest_ I'm ever going to let _you_ get to a cockpit is by seeing it through someone else's helmet-cam—"

The kid's fist came up, a telegraphed move except for being so damn fast. Roy sighed, as Claudia simply leaned out of the way. Takashi's fist hit only air, but of course the kid didn't stop. He tried for a left hook, but Claudia sidestepped him neatly. Takashi lunged forward with a furious growl. Claudia took another half-step, pivoted, caught Takashi's arm, and threw the boy through the air. He tumbled head over heels and landed on his back about ten feet away. 

Roy had a vague hope the kid would stay down. 

No such luck. The kid got to his feet and charged, fist coming out. Claudia caught the fist, put a hand to Takashi's chest, bent her knees, and threw the kid again. This time, about fifteen feet before he hit the ground. Twenty feet, if Roy counted the five feet of sliding. 

Takashi struggled to his feet, panting. The kid's absolute refusal to give up—that was what had first caught Roy's attention. If Takashi already had a speciality so young, it would lie entirely in the ability to be knocked down, get up, keep fighting, and do that over and over. Well beyond the point any sane person would've given up. If the kid could just get through a day without losing his temper, and learn to channel that immense fire, he'd be unstoppable.

It was a pretty big if, though. 

Roy took another slow step towards the exit. The kid was unsteady after so many throws. Claudia just waited, let Takashi burn out his energy. She wasn't a fighter, but she was also damn smart. She wasn't going to expend her own energy when she could use Takashi's against him. But after maybe the twelfth throw, Takashi had only slowed a little. Claudia, though, was getting bored. Roy wasn't surprised when she opted not to throw Takashi for the fifteenth time, and instead caught his arm, twisted it up behind him, kicked at his legs to buckle his knees, and sent him straight to the floor. Did the kid even know how to pat out of a hold? At least he'd stopped growling. 

"Takashi," Claudia said. 

"Don't call me that!" The kid pushed himself off the floor, then grunted as Claudia drove her knee down on him. He wriggled, and promptly yelped when Claudia bent his wrist farther back. Gradually the kid relaxed. It wasn't quite surrender, but if it was recognition he was outmatched, that might have to do. "Don't _call_ me that."

"Okay, then. New name, new start." Claudia fell quiet, then glanced over at Roy, mouthing a name. 

He winced; he'd almost been out the door. Still... The first time he'd met the kid, he'd started to say Takashi, got halfway through, and knew he'd just hit a button. He'd abruptly cut off the name at simply _Taka_. The kid had been visibly startled, and that'd been good enough for Roy. But he also suspected the kid wouldn't welcome that informality from just anyone, not with that massive chip on his shoulder. Best to keep that nickname as something between them. Roy shook his head, just once. 

Claudia frowned, then slowly her expression brightened. "Shiro," she announced.

The kid stilled, listening. Roy could feel the tension, but for once it wasn't anger.

"From now on, you're Shiro," Claudia announced. She pulled her weight off him, and slowly released his wrists, backing away as the kid got his feet under him. "Here's what we're going to do."

Takashi—Shiro—stood, rubbing his wrist, and giving Claudia a strange look. A whole mix of emotions, and Roy reminded himself this was really just a kid. He tried to remember being thirteen, and could only recall being too tall, too awkward, with dreams too big for his gangly body to contain. Who knew what swirled in any kid's head, really. He nodded when Claudia looked his way. He could work on channelling the kid's fire, but he was fine relying on Claudia to make sure no one got burned.

"From now on," Claudia told Shiro, "your schedule will have a few additions. First—" She held up a finger. "You'll be at the gym every morning, starting six-hundred hours. I'll arrange for one of the gym instructors to supervise you. Also, we will rearrange your classes so you can join one of the self-defense sections."

Roy started. Normally that was off-limits until second-year. On the other hand, both were physical outlets, and Shiro clearly needed that. Surprisingly the kid seemed to recognize that, too. His shoulders were gradually falling from their usual self-defensive hunch. He still rubbed his wrist, but absent-mindedly. He seemed to be giving careful thought to Claudia's words.

"Finally—" Claudia held up a third finger. "For every week you make it without a fight, you'll get two hours on Saturday afternoon in the flight simulator, with Roy." 

That was a good—hold on. Saturday afternoons were for lazing on the kitchen window seat, playing his guitar while Claudia baked. Doing laundry, mundane household chores, unless he could coax Claudia into joining him on the porch with a bottle of chianti. Two hours in the flight simulator was going to cut in severely to Roy's idea of a good weekend. Claudia's expression turned pointed. Roy swallowed his complaints and nodded, gravely, for Shiro's benefit. 

Shiro studied Claudia much like one would probably regard a brightly-colored snake: apprehension, fear, curiosity. "Every week?"

"As long as you keep your temper in check, satisfy your gym instructor, _and_ attend self-defense classes."

"And then I get time on the simulator?"

"Yes."

"Just me. And him?"

"Major Focker," Claudia said.

"Roy," Roy amended.

Shiro considered that all carefully, then nodded. "Okay."

"We have a deal, then." Claudia stuck out her hand.  

The kid hesitated, worried. When she didn't move, he slowly put his hand in hers. 

"One more thing," Claudia said. "You will get three strikes before you're out. I suggest you choose those strikes carefully. Make sure they're worth it." 

The kid looked startled, then puzzled, and for the first time, a smile caught the edge of his mouth. Just a slight curl, but he understood. 

"Alright, head down to the registrar's office. I'll be there shortly to confirm your class changes." She gestured at the doors; Shiro gave Roy one quick look, and ran off. Claudia strolled over to Roy. "Well?"

"I like our saturday afternoons the way they are," Roy said.

"I think you can sacrifice a few hours a week, if Shiro's willing to put in the effort on his part."

Roy sighed. "Fine." 

"If he has potential as a pilot, that's great for me, at least. I would never want him on my mission deck. Not with that temper." Her lips twisted in a slight frown. "Was it obvious how annoyed I was?"

"A little," Roy allowed, falling in beside her. He hit the door, holding out his arm to usher her through. 

"Punch first, not even trying to talk. _Boys_." Claudia gave him a sideways glance when Roy slung his arm around her waist. "I believe that's inappropriate workplace fraternization, Major."

"I volunteer for you throwing me around tonight, in bed."  

She snorted, but she stayed in the curve of his arm. 

**Author's Note:**

> (apologies if I got Claudia's voice wrong -- it's been a long time since I saw Super Dimension Fortress Macross, but I figured after dealing with Roy for so long, she'd have the spine to hold the line)


End file.
